Problem: Suppose the area of a circle is ${49\pi}$. What is its radius?
Explanation: ${K = 49\pi}$ ${r = 7}$ We know $K = \pi r^2$, so $r = \sqrt{K / \pi} = \sqrt{{49\pi} / \pi} = {7}$.